Tales From Middle Earth
by grecian
Summary: Once upon a time when the world was young, there lived an elf and a ranger...
1. Time

Time

It was the cry of a distant animal that shook Legolas from his deep slumber. With a panicked indrawn breath he was awake and on his feet, before his eyes could make sense of his surroundings. His mind was screaming at him to move, run, fly! But then he became calmer as he realized that they were safe, still hidden in the little hollow in which they had run to ground the night before. The wind was coming in cold bursts, whipping the tall grass that rose high above his head into motion. It was cold. He hunched down and turned, looking for Aragorn in the chill. His friend, clad only in dark breeches, was curled on his side still asleep. He was wrapped in Legolas' soft green cloak, facing the ashes of the cold fire that had long gone out.

"How long have I been asleep?" Legolas said aloud, but so softly that none but the air heard.

The wind once again came and wrapped around his slim figure, moulding the inadequate tunic flat against his body. He hunched his shoulders and turned away from that wind reaching out a hand that was none too steady.

"Aragorn, Aragorn, wake _mellon nin,_ day has come and we must be away from here at once."

With the abruptness that spoke of years of living in the wild Aragorn was immediately awake, but instead of his steady gaze, Legolas was greeted by a distinctly unfocused stare. Giving him no time to speak he pulled him to his feet.

"Hungry…" Aragorn mumbled softly.

"I know my friend, but there is nothing." Legolas swallowed hard, brushing the Aragorn's hair off his face. "Maybe later I will find some game and you will have meat to eat."

But Aragorn had let his head fall forward onto Legolas' shoulder and was content to sleep where he stood. Legolas shook him slightly,

"No, you cannot sleep come we must go."

With soft sounds of protest from the ranger, Legolas managed to get them both above ground. Walking however was a different matter. Aragorn possessed little strength and his bare feet were already bruised. Legolas was forced to more or less drag him forward. With one arm wrapped about Aragorn's narrow waist and the other holding the ranger's arm around his neck Legolas struggled through the green vale of lower Gondor.

By mid morning Legolas' steps were beginning to falter. Yet he pushed himself on stumbling along until his breath came in great gasps and his heart beat rapidly in his chest. Finally with a wretched sob he staggered to a halt under a young tree and they both toppled to the ground.

Pain. His entire body thrummed with it. They had been going for seven days without food or water, seven days of running and hiding. Seven days since he had freed Aragorn.

They needed food, Aragorn needed food. Propping the unresisting ranger against the trunk of the tree he pushed himself up and looked around. The area was sparse of trees but plentiful of brush and shrub. Their hue varied from light moss green to deepest emerald. His keen eyes soon picked up the faint trails of animals that lived in the undergrowth. He withdrew his slim hunting blade from his boot and moved off.

Legolas fed Aragorn pieces of the hot flesh bit by bit. He had found a small well concealed stream while hunting and decided that it was safe enough for them to stop for a while. He had drunk his fill, revelling in the feel of the cool water running down his throat. Taking a broad leaf he had folded it into a conical shape and dipped it into the clear stream so that Aragorn could have some of the life giving liquid. Now he patiently fed him, encouraging him to chew whenever he stopped.

"Not yet Aragorn," he whispered massaging his stubbly jaw, "eat _mellon nin_ eat."

When he deemed that the ranger had had enough he let him drift into sleep knowing that when he woke he would be a bit stronger. While Aragorn slept he bathed his feet with what water he had been able to carry from the stream. If his boots could have fit he would have gladly let Aragorn wear them. As it was he cut away the flesh that was torn and hanging. He then stripped off his tunic and ripped out the remainder of the inner lining. This he wrapped around Aragorn's feet, tying it off with vine that abounded in the area. These 'shoes' would not last more than a day or two but it was better than nothing. This being done he ate a little then himself and folded away the rest. He loathed staying in one place for so long, but he knew that they both needed it desperately. He felt so tired. He just needed to rest, just for a moment…

ooo

_Days earlier_

"_Move!" Aragorn bellowed as he charged past Legolas who was firing arrow after arrow at the fell beast that charged straight towards them. The creature did not slow or falter even as arrow after arrow pierced his side. Legolas pulled back his lips in a snarl and reached for another arrow, but before he could put it to his bow Aragorn was pulling him by the arm. Legolas stumbled as Aragorn with a grip of steel on his shoulder yanked him back and down. The movement caused them both to fall and that is what saved their lives, for the beast had leapt and his slavering jaws snapped at the space where their heads had been moments before. Legolas was first up and running and on his heels was Aragorn._

"_The trees make for the trees…" Aragorn screamed._

_ooo_

With a gasp Legolas' eyes flew open and he realized he had fallen asleep again. He shook his head to clear away the wisps of memory that still clouded his mind and looked up. The sun had travelled many marches across the sky, it was time to go. He helped Aragorn to his feet and began to move not waiting for his friend to awake fully.

They travelled many miles that day, over lush grassland and past rocky hillocks, under trees and over open plain. Many times they faltered. Many times Aragorn simply sagged in Legolas' arms his feet unable to make one more step his head hanging low. But each time this happened Legolas would carry him like an infant not daring to stop, for at the very edge of his hearing like a distant fluttering he could hear the sound of their pursuers. The Druedain were coming.

It was late into the night when Legolas was finally forced to stop. Aragorn's face was covered with tears of exhaustion, his limbs were trembling and his breath wheezed past his lips as Legolas half dropped, half eased him to the ground. Legolas fell to his knees next to Aragorn. He leaned over him and whispered, "I am sorry my friend."

Aragorn reached a shaking hand up to Legolas' bent head and took hold of his long hair. He tugged it forcing the tired elf's head down onto his chest.

"Sleep Legolas," he whispered so softly that Legolas barely heard him, "you can do no more."

And so they slept.

ooo

_Weeks earlier_

_The boy drifted into the ranger's camp weak from hunger and thirst. Yet his thin body was covered with warm clothes and his feet with solid woven shoes. It was Legolas who had spotted him weaving in and out of the tall grasses of the vale. He had alerted Halbarad and Aragorn and the two had brought the child into the camp. With water and food the boy had recovered enough to speak._

_He came he said from the small village of Balar, named after the long vanished elven city that once existed in Beleriand. His name was Erin, his father's Fadin, and his older brother's Muin. At this the boy stopped and his small body shook. Tears threatened to spill._

_But the gathered rangers were patient, their faces grim but kind, so the child continued to speak._

"_It started with the animals." He whispered._

_Stock bulls had gone missing, only to be found at the borders of the village with their heads eaten away._

_Wolves, the men said and they had on one night armed themselves with bows and sharpened spears. They had lain in wait and in the still breath of night that comes just before the morn they had seen furred shapes moving toward the pens. Arrows flew true and spears were thrown. There was a horrible cry and the shapes vanished. When the men checked there was blood on the ground, blood, but no sign of the wolves, no print and no spoor. _

_Not wolves then._

_After that night things escalated. Women were found dead on the path to the river, youths disappeared from the fields, children left to play were found with their heads torn off partially eaten. The villagers retreated to their houses quaking with fear not daring to go out in the night or day. Yet the killings continued._

"_Muin…he…he…" the boy's voice broke at last as tears filled his eyes and spilled down his cheek, "he's been taken, my brother is gone."_

_ooo_

The night had slipped on overhead like a satin sheet before the two companions stirred. Legolas had curled against Aragorn's side like a weary child. He slept on while Aragorn's eyes opened, clear and bright in the night. He did not move for he felt Legolas' warmth pressed up against him. Lowering his chin he saw a spill of gold hair and one arm across his chest. He smiled lifting a tangle of hair off the elf's face. There were smudges of dirt on his nose and cheek. Legolas he knew was worn out, for normally the slightest touch awakened him. He looked so peaceful that Aragorn had no wish to disturb his rest just yet.

He breathed deeply of the night air. The essence of the wood came to him, deep and green, filled with the musk of its inhabitants and the smell of growing life.

Another inhaled breath brought the crispness of the wind, it told of the snow that would come. He breathed deeply again. This time Legolas' scent came to him. Dried grass and flowers, pine needles and crushed petals. Aragorn closed his eyes for a brief moment listening to the soft breathing of his companion.

Then he stared up into the sky searching for Earendil's brightness, but his view was blocked by the branches of the tree under which they lay. He sighed. It was time to move. He said softly,

"No time for wool gathering elf."

Blue eyes popped open as Legolas sat up and for a fleeting moment were uncertain then,

"Aragorn?" he said wonderingly.

Aragorn smiled, "they are near my friend, we can tarry no longer. I can feel them."

Legolas eyes unconsciously sought the angry jagged wound that blazed across the ranger's bare right shoulder. Aragorn held his gaze as those blue eyes locked with his. Wordlessly Legolas got to his feet offering an arm to him.

"Can you run?" was all he asked.

"Until I fall." was Aragorn's response.

Legolas nodded, turned and swiftly set a pace that they would keep to for miles. Aragorn followed, his eyes locked onto Legolas' slim build that darted between tree and grass like a nimble deer.

In the faint star light the tips of wooden spears could just be seen as the Druedain followed behind.

ooo

_The Village_

_It had taken just over a week for Aragorn and Legolas to make the trip to the boy's village. Once he found the familiar well trod path the boy took over leading them with great vigour. He fairly leapt from the forest that morning running onto the hard packed soil of the small settlement with a sound of joy bursting from his lips. Aragorn was one step behind him, Legolas a little further alert for danger._

"_Father, father, I am home I bring with me rangers!" cried the child running full tilt to a small well constructed house to their left. Aragorn however stopped; he looked around already sensing that something was not right._

"_There is no one here." Legolas whispered suddenly at his side. Aragorn turned to the elf a grim look on his face. _

_Erin was still shouting his thin voice raised high in sudden apprehension._

"_Father, father come out it is safe these are rangers…"_

_Legolas and Aragorn entered the house together. The boy trembling, with tears on his face turned to them a questioning in his eyes. _

"_Erin," was the only thing Aragorn said before the child was sobbing his face buried in the ranger's travel stained cloak. Aragorn held the child, as Legolas moved around touching things, examining them. He finally turned to Aragorn._

"_He was here not long ago, half a day at most."_

_Aragorn nodded. He gently but firmly detached Erin from him and knelt to look into the child's eyes. _

"_We will search for your father Erin he may yet be alive, but you must be quiet. We dare not leave you here and if we are to follow we must be silent as swift as shadows."_

_Erin nodded stopping his tears at once._

_The trail was easily followed for the attackers had not tried to hide their movements. The path, which traced a torturous route into and through the Druadan forest, was fairly coated in blood, bits of clothing and hair. In the lead Aragorn turned to look at his elven companion. Legolas nodded, he knew just as Aragorn did that these signs had been left by humans; no animal would be so careless and wasteful in their hunt. They continued in silence and growing disquiet. When Aragorn suddenly held up his hand the boy and elf froze._

"_We are here." _


	2. knowing

Knowing

The morning came all too swiftly and with it Aragorn felt his strength fade. He stumbled, then fell to his knees as the ground dipped unexpectedly. Sweat made his brown hair stick limply to his scalp and his face glistened in the morning light.

"Legolas," he gasped, unable to do more than that.

Legolas turned and catching sight of his fallen companion hurried back to his side. He knelt, grasping Aragorn's shoulders as the man seemed ready to topple over.

"I can go no further, _mellon nin._" Aragorn managed to say as he swayed in the elf's grasp. Legolas eased him to the ground brushing some of his sweat soaked hair from his face.

Legolas too was breathing heavily for they had run through the night. He could no longer hear their pursuers but he knew their enemy was relentless and clever. They would not stop the hunt.

"I will carry you then." Legolas said and reached for Aragorn's arms.

"No," gasped the ranger twisting away "leave me here and go on Legolas; they will not pursue you further."

Legolas' jaw tightened, he felt a kind of desperate anger take hold of him.

"I will not, and you should not ask me to! Have you forgotten what they are, what they have done to you already?"

Aragorn turned his head away, a faint tremor going through him. He squeezed his eyes shut.

"No," he whispered. "I have not forgotten." He opened his eyes and stared at Legolas.

"Have you?"

Legolas swallowed convulsively, the anger draining out of him like spent wave. His fingertips found the ragged scar on Aragorn's shoulder and traced it.

"Even so I will not leave you," he said.

ooo

_Days earlier…_

_The trail did not end so much as widen into a dark and dank glade. It was littered with the bones and partially cured hides of animals. Some were tied together with brightly coloured feathers, others with plain vine. They were strung from trees and strewn on the forest floor. Some were hung on low growing shrub. There was a chain of skulls strung between two upright spears._

_Erin gave a small cry and turned to Aragorn in fear. Legolas looked around him in disgust. The glade stank of rot and death. He held his bow low in front of him, arrow at rest but ready to fly, but no enemy presented themselves. He felt no life in the glade. Nevertheless his eyes constantly scanned the area._

_Hugging the child against him Aragorn sought to find meaning in the detritus of the hunters. The brightly coloured clusters of bones and hide were clearly meant as a warning. Nay not merely a warning but a promised threat of demise; he did not touch any of the totems._

"_Let us move on," said the ranger._

_ooo_

Legolas was forced to carry Aragorn for more than a mile. But at last he had to admit that his unfathomable strength had finally forsaken him. The dull ache that had taken hold of his body the day before had turned into a shrieking full-bodied sea of pain that screamed with every step, every twitch of muscle and every shuddering breath. Shaking like a bow held taunt for too long, he lowered his burden, long unconscious, to the forest floor.

He hunkered next to Aragorn, arms dangling between his legs, head down fighting for breath. Nausea washed over him as his empty stomach clenched spasmodically. He felt faint and his head throbbed with his every heartbeat.

"Not now _Lasgalen_" he chastised himself, taking deep breaths.

He wanted to do nothing more than just lie down and sleep. He slumped to all fours, hands digging into the rich earth.

ooo

_Days earlier…_

_They found the entrance of the lair by mistake. Erin, who had been walking disconsolately a little off to the side, suddenly disappeared with a startled yelp. Eyes widening Legolas reached into a thick wall of bush. Aragorn drew his sword but as he did Legolas straightened up with a tiny smile._

"_It's a cavern." _

_They found Erin to be unhurt except for a few small scrapes. Bu the fright he had had caused him to cling to Aragorn. _

_He held the sobbing child who had shown more mettle than most grown men._

_The ceiling was too low for either the elf or man to walk upright. The passage was narrow, carved out of jagged calcite and wound along in one direction._

_The tunnel was not entirely dark for the roots of the plant life above had broken through in certain areas. Earth sifted down on their shoulders as they crept forward, Legolas in the lead. Erin walked behind Aragorn hands gripping onto his overcoat tightly._

_In a particularly dark section Legolas stopped and reached back. Aragorn felt the elf's hand squeeze his knee. He edged forward until he was level with him._

"_What is it?" he whispered._

"_I hear sounds, human voices and something else, like a creature in pain. Also the air is getting warmer. We will soon be within sight and sound of those ahead."_

_ooo_

Foraging was far easier that day than it had been just two days ago. Legolas soon had an armful of succulent berries and edible tubers that he had found not too far away from their resting place. Aragorn would not eat them. Legolas cupped a handful of berries to the ranger's mouth, but Aragorn pulled away. Legolas forced his mouth open and put some in, but Aragorn spat them out as soon as Legolas released his head. Legolas rocked back on his heels exasperated.

"They taste foul," croaked the ranger breathing heavily.

"These are perfectly fine. I've eaten half myself."

Swallowing wearily Aragorn shook his head again in negation.

Legolas cocked his head and considered. "I will get you meat," he said.

ooo

_Days earlier…_

_The narrow tunnel spilled out into a hollowed out cavern that was well lit by breaks in the ceiling. The grey brown walls that stretched away into the distance were pitted and rough; the floor not much better. Huge rocky protrusions grew up from the ground to meet giant teeth like growths that hung from the ceiling. But all that was secondary to what was in the middle of the cavern itself._

_The pillar of stone was huge. It stretched from the bottom of the cave floor to the very top. It would take five grown men holding hands to completely encircle it. Yet, what made it so entrancing to the man, elf and boy huddled at the tunnel's mouth was the thrashing howling thing tied to it. A thing it had become for he had long lost his wits. The youth, for young man he was, was completely unclothed. He had been covered in the blood of his friends, neighbours and father. He was tied to the pillar by lengths of rope wrapped around his waist, wrists and ankles. His wailing was high pitched and horrible. At his feet were the headless bodies of the people of the village of Balar._

_Legolas felt when the small body crouched next to him leapt up. Faster then Erin could draw breath, faster than he could run, Legolas clamped a firm hand over his mouth grabbed him around the waist and rolled backward into the narrow tunnel. Erin was fighting. He struggled against Legolas bucking and wriggling, but Legolas only pressed him tighter against his chest. Tears spilled down Erin's cheeks in frustration. _

'_It's my brother," he wanted to scream. "It's Muin, help him, help him!'_

"_I know tithen pen," Legolas whispered "Iston."_

ooo

The scent of the cooking birds made Aragorn's mouth water. Legolas had dug out a hollow in the earth, placed the cleaned carcasses in and made a cairn of sorts over them so that the birds would cook faster. The small fire burned fiercely keeping the chill of the afternoon winds at bay.

Legolas studied the ranger carefully between half closed lids while they waited. Aragorn was sitting close to the fire hugging his knees to his chest. His grey eyes were fixed on the stones covering the birds. He seemed to be relaxed almost hypnotised by the flames, but Legolas could see his chest rising and falling erratically. A vein throbbed on the side of his neck and his temple. Ever so often his fingers would clench of their own accord.

Legolas had hoped they would make it to Imladris before the next cycle of the moon, but Aragorn's injury and resulting weakness had forced them to journey much slower and more carefully. Of course there was the Druedain. They had been herding them subtly away from all paths of escape. Over the past days Legolas had been shifting direction because their enemy had moved to block their way to the great North West road. So far they had made no move to recapture Aragorn, or attack him and this bothered him greatly. They knew he was without weapons and thus could not defend against them. Why did they wait?

ooo

_Days earlier…_

_There were five small men with wooden spears guarding the pitiful thing tied to the pillar. They wore rough homespun cloth dyed red around their loins. Their pale bodies were well muscled and tattooed blue with images of different animals. Their hair was long, worn free and the colour of autumn leaves. Each warrior wore a wolf's paw around his neck on a thin cord._

_Legolas spoke softly, directly into Aragorn's ear._

"_The boy or the warriors?" he asked._

"_The boy, you are better than I with the bow." Aragorn whispered back._

"_At dusk then, when the light is fading."_

_The five died silently and quickly._

_Aragorn knocked the boy unconscious, cut through the thick ropes and hoisted him onto his shoulders in seconds. They fled back through the tunnel, the poignant scent of blood and death going with them._

ooo

Aragorn ate with a single minded intensity that was frightening to watch. Legolas had barely uncovered the cooked birds when Aragorn snatched them, still hot from the earth and tore into them with a rabid haste. He hunched over gnawing into flesh and bone, almost sobbing between bites. Perturbed Legolas reached out, but Aragorn growled low down in his throat and Legolas snatched his hand away, eyes wide.

ooo

_Days earlier…_

_It was full night by the time they had struggled to the surface. Legolas carried Erin upon his back as speed was of the utmost importance now. They sped down the trail knowing that very soon the slain men would be discovered and they would be pursued. Erin held onto Legolas tightly for the elf was running full out and the speed at which they went terrified him._

ooo

"Forgive me Legolas." Aragorn pleaded as Legolas helped him to his feet hours later.

"It is no matter Aragorn." Legolas replied softly, but he did not look at the ranger.

"Please _mellon nin," _Aragorn's broken plea hurt Legolas' heart.

He raised troubled blue eyes to his friends pale face. Aragorn's grey eyes were wide and vulnerable, his very soul laid bare.

'Do not forsake me,' begged those eyes. 'Do not abandon me to them…'

Legolas pulled him into a rough embrace and blinked back bitter tears. He lent some of his waning strength and spirit to the dunedan. It was no surprise that harsh sobs spilled out of Aragorn as they stood there in the midst of the day.

To

**Deana **thank you for the compliment.

**Invisigoth3 **I hope you enjoy the journey

**Puss **Thank you very much. ( Nice name)

**AM **Hope you like the rest

**Mornflower **Thanks for the heads up, As you see I took your advice

**Angel**. I aim to please and you made me grin very widely.

**Kestrel of Valinor** I hope that you liked this chapter also. May the sun always sun upon you village.

**Shanna** Mi amiga mia tus palabras siempre dan alegria a mi corazon.


	3. Waiting

Waiting

Legolas leaned down as far as he could. One arm and both legs were wrapped around a sturdy branch as he hung precariously from the tree.

"Jump Aragorn I cannot reach."

Aragorn leapt but missed his outstretched hand. Legolas let go of the branch and hung by his legs only. Aragorn grinned at him for a moment because his long hair hung down like a curtain.

"Jump ranger before I leave you behind."

Aragorn leapt again and Legolas caught him by the forearms. Aragorn swung his legs seeking purchase on the branch overhead. Legolas grunted as Aragorn scrambled up and over him. Together they climber higher, not resting until they could no longer see the ground.

Aragorn sat with his back against the tree trunk while Legolas straddled a limb slightly above him.

"We will be safe enough for this night" he said.

Aragorn nodded and for a while neither of them spoke. Evening was nigh and the pale sunlight filtered through the leaves. It dappled their faces in shadow. The evening wind was blowing cool and light. Legolas relaxed and gave a small sigh. He stretched to ease the tension in his shoulders.

They were west of where he wanted to be for the Druedain had cleverly herded them closer to the middle of the forest. Yestermorn several warriors had shown themselves to them, but had not attacked. They simply stood there barring the way they meant to take. Legolas had not engaged them for doing so would have meant leaving Aragorn vulnerable. So they had simply turned and walked away. Though he did not want to, Legolas accepted that they were outmatched.

"How long to hunter's moon?" Aragorn asked softly.

"Two days hence." Legolas replied.

Aragorn looked up at him. Legolas looked weary. His beautiful face was hollowed and smudged with sweat and dirt. His long hair hung in sorry tangles about his shoulders. His tunic was torn and filthy, his leggings not much better. Even the long fingers of his hands were bruised and bloody. Aragorn had seen nothing more beautiful for a long time.

"Thank you for staying," he said.

Legolas gave a sad smile.

000

_Days earlier…_

_The attack though not unexpected still came as a surprise to them. Legolas suddenly skidded to a stop as a wall of spears, shields and painted bodies surrounded them. He let Erin drop to the ground as he reached for and released two arrows at the warriors in front him. His arrows thudded into swiftly wielded shields. Aragorn meanwhile had lowered Muin to the ground and readied his bow._

_Legolas held his aim steady while Erin scrambled to the recumbent form of his brother and covered him protectively. Aragorn faced left Legolas right. There was deadly silence on the path._

"_We will not give up the boy." Aragorn said forcefully to the impassive faces around them. "You have done great evil to these young ones and their people. Let us pass."_

_There was no immediate response from the warriors, then one, more ornately coloured than the rest pushed slightly forward. He spoke harshly in a strange fluting tone and spread his arms wide. The response from the wall of warriors was deafening. They thumped their spears upon the ground and banged it against their shields. They began a low musical chanting, gently drumming their spears on the ground. _

_Legolas risked a glance at Aragorn who returned it with a puzzled stare. In the night's sky, the hunter's moon was rising._

000

Aragorn could not sleep that night, but he watched over Legolas while he did. For several days now, he had felt truly alive only at night. He raised his hands and looked at them in the pale star light. He could almost feel the blood rushing through his veins. His scalp tingled and his skin pulsed. He felt strong and alive… He turned his face up to the sky. Hunter's moon, already three quarters round had risen high. In two nights it would be full round and shine the brightest that it ever did.

000

_Days earlier…_

_Muin's screams caused chills to ripple along Legolas' spine. The youth twisted and writhed on the ground, clawing at the earth like a demented thing. Aragorn had tried to calm him but he wrenched away from his touch, his body arching as though in pain._

_The warriors had fallen silent at Muin's first cries for which Legolas was thankful. Their chanting had been disturbing to him. Aragorn was still kneeling over Muin while Legolas held Erin who was sobbing as though his heart was broken. Long had they put aside their weapons since it was clear that the Druedain warriors did not wish to kill them, but keep them there._

_The moon hung full and low in the sky, shedding its pale golden glow over the forest. The path on which they were was awash with this light and thus it was that Aragorn, the closest to Muin, saw clearly, a thing that made him leap up and step back. He spun around and spoke harshly to Legolas and Erin._

"_Back, both of you back!"_

"_What has happened?" cried Legolas_

_But Aragorn only drew his sword and stepped back quickly to their side._

_Muin suddenly stood._

_Then Legolas saw what Aragorn had. For a moment he was paralysed._

_But Erin, little Erin, saw only that his brother was better. He slipped out from beneath Legolas' slack fingers and ran to Muin, arms wide in joy. Aragorn reached for him too late and his fingers just brushed the child's shoulders._

_Then Erin was in his brother's arms. Muin caught him up and lifted him into the air. _

_Erin laughed._

_For one eternal moment they stayed like that, a joyous picture of brothers reunited._

_Then Muin, totally overcome plunged his elongated claws into Erin's back and roared. It seemed to Legolas and Aragorn that Erin trembled a little before Muin ripped him in two._

_Legolas' breath came in gasps as Muin, roaring in pain, changed before their very eyes into a fell beast long thought to be vanished from the world._

"_Run," whispered Aragorn._

_They fled._

_It was only long after that Legolas recalled that the warriors had disappeared._

_000_

"You must," Aragorn insisted calmly.

"No!" Legolas shouted stepping back, his face contorted with emotion.

"Legolas…" Aragorn began.

"I cannot," Legolas declared heatedly cutting Aragorn off in mid sentence. He did not want to hear the words. He folded his arms and turned away.

After a moment Aragorn gently turned him around. He traced the contours of Legolas' face with roughened fingers, pushed his hair back and placed his hands upon his shoulders. He looked at him with calm grey eyes and said,

"You know that I will change with the coming of the moon. You know that by whatever magicks they possess, they will have me in thrall as soon that happens. Then I will slay you and all others who cross my path. And that I could not bear. So, you must."

Aragorn once again took the dagger and pressed it into Legolas' unwilling hands.

"By your hands, not theirs," he said.

He removed the cloak and put it to one side, then he knelt and bared his neck.

"Strike true"

000

_Days earlier…_

"_The trees … make for the trees!" Aragorn screamed. Legolas swerved left heading for the nearest one. He leapt caught onto a limb and swung himself up. Aragorn was but a few steps behind. But the beast was faster. Turning, Legolas saw that Aragorn would not make it. He steadied himself and sighted three arrows at the thing's head. He could not miss. Aragorn leaped, grabbed at the lowest branch and then the beast was on him. Legolas fired. _

_The beast howled, but the arrows had struck true. It stumbled and then fell taking Aragorn with it._

_Legolas almost fell to the ground in his haste to get to the ranger._

"_Aragorn!" he shouted._

_He pushed the heavily furred body off the fallen man. Aragorn though was only winded. He sat up as Legolas shook him._

"_The beast," he gasped in alarm._

"_It is dead." Legolas said nodding at the carcass. "Come let us be gone from here."_

_Then he noticed the blood._

"_You are wounded." Legolas said frowning._

_Aragorn peeled back his shirt from the bleeding wound. Three vicious looking claw marks were grooved along his shoulder. _

_Aghast, Aragorn stared up at Legolas._

_000_

Aragorn came awake to the feel of a cool cloth wiping his brow. He tried to sit up, then realised he was bound. Opening his eyes, he saw Legolas tending to him.

"You are stubborn elf," he croaked.

"I am," Legolas agreed.

There was silence for a moment.

"Where are we?" Aragorn asked.

"A small cave, west of where we stopped."

"These vines will not hold me when it happens." Aragorn said.

"If it happens," countered Legolas.

With a quick flick of his dagger he cut the binds at Aragorn's ankles and wrists. Aragorn sat up rubbing his head. There was a tender swelling at his temple. Legolas smiled at the movement.

"You are stubborn elf," growled Aragorn.

"I am," agreed the elf smiling.

_000_

_Days earlier…_

_Aragorn burned with a fever that was hot as the rays of a summer sun. It had taken hold of him as they tried to make their way through the forest. He shivered and groaned as Legolas fumbled with the ties of jerkin. To him the elf's touch was like coldest ice. When the cold waters of the icy river hit his naked skin, he screamed as though he were on fire._

"_Law! Law! he screamed, thrashing in agony._

_But Legolas only held him tighter and immersed him in the waters of the river._

"_Saes daro saes!" Aragorn wailed flailing weakly._

"_Sidh Aragorn," whispered Legolas kissing the top of Aragorn's head. "Dinnen, dinnen, it will pass!"_

_Aragorn began to sob, wretched tears that made him splutter and cough when he swallowed water that splashed into his mouth._

_How long Legolas stood in the river waters he could not say, but after a time Aragorn lay quiet in his arms._

_000_

"Unnnuh."

A stream of warm vomit splashed onto the hard packed earth, as Aragorn's stomach heaved yet again.

He was on all fours in the dirt for the third time that morning. Legolas held back his hair from his face and supported him at the hips for he was growing weak. Aragorn groaned as his stomach clenched again. Legolas felt his body begin to tremble.

000

_Days earlier…_

_Legolas sat with his back against the willow tree that grew on the bank of the river. He had loosely covered Aragorn with his cloak and now the ranger was almost asleep, his head pillowed on the elf's lap. Aragorn's skin was still warm but he had stopped shivering. Legolas had crushed some of the willow leaves and given Aragorn its bitter juice. It sometimes helped with fever. He unconsciously began to rub Aragorn's back._

_He was at a loss as to what he should do. That Aragorn was afflicted with the bite of the Gaurhoth was certain. Was there a remedy? Legolas was sure that Elrond half elven would know, but Imladris was weeks away. Though Gondor was close he did not know of any great healers there. The rangers however were closer, if he could get to them they would know of a healer and if not they could secure him a horse so that the journey to Imladris would be halved. Yet at the moment naught could be done, for Aragorn could not travel._

_000_

Legolas lifted Aragorn's head gently so that he could drink clean water. Most of it ran down his chest. Legolas sat him up and slipped behind him to support his weight. Aragorn was breathing loudly in the stillness of the cave and leaned heavily on Legolas. He felt as weak as a newborn colt. A deep melancholic misery had taken hold of him.

"Why did you not strike?" his voice was soft and low.

Legolas hesitated a moment before replying.

"I do not believe you will succumb to this."

Aragorn shook with a silent laugh.

"Your blood is strong Aragorn; even now it fights this evil."

"It is not strong enough I fear."

Legolas did not reply, instead he rest his cheek upon Aragorn's head.

'Do not let them have me." Aragorn said to him.

"I will not." Legolas promised.

000

_Days earlier…_

_They came out of the night, silent as shadows, forming a circle around Aragorn and him. Legolas started and reflexively reached for one of his knives, but one of the warriors held up his hand palm outward in a sign of truce. He approached the elf slowly never breaking his gaze. He carried no spear but a short wooden tool was in his hand. His body was so heavily tattooed that hardly any of his skin showed. He stopped when he was no more than three feet away from Legolas. _

_Though he was seated Legolas kept his blade trained on the warrior. He seemed unperturbed by it. He pointed at Aragorn who lay sleeping peacefully._

"_We for him have come," he spoke in halting Westron, in a lilting voice._

"_He is not yours to have." Legolas replied._

_The warrior bowed his head for one moment, as though in acknowledgement, then said._

"_To us you must give him."_

_Legolas did not reply but pulled his other knife._

_Still the small warrior was calm. Again he pointed at Aragorn._

"_Gaurhoth." He said simply. Then he touched the totem of the wolf that he wore around his neck._

_Legolas understood then that these people worshipped the werebeast. Aragorn had killed their deity thus he was to be the replacement._

"_You will not take him." Legolas declared. _

_But the wily warrior only smiled. He bowed again and when he raised his head the wooden tube was at his lips. He blew forcefully before Legolas could react and a hail of small darts hit the elf in the throat._

_By the time Legolas had awoken they had taken Aragorn and all their weapons. The only weapon he still possessed was his short dagger that he kept concealed in his boot. Dizzy and disoriented from the drugged darts, Legolas began his search. He took three days to find the lair. Two more days passed as he wandered underground in near despair trying to find Aragorn._

_Aragorn had been imprisoned in the deepest darkest hole out of which it was impossible to climb. Naked, alone and half mad with thirst, hunger and fear, his piercing cries were all that finally led Legolas to him._

_Theirs had been a nightmare escape._

To

Deana …….. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed this one.

Viggomaniac,……. thanks for reading and liking and also your review, both of them had me in stitches.

AM …….uh huh!

Mornflower…….. You made my day

Tanya…… Oh my! You are very generous with your review.

Lindahoyland….. Thanks for the info, but I love to take liberties with my ranger

Shanna……. Gracias mi amiga, espero que sientes bien pronto.

Angel…… But he does so it so well. ( smile)

Ainu Laire….. I hope I answered all your questions and more. (And Aragorn is exaggerating.) Really!

Grumpy…… More chair edging heading your way. Thank you for your review.

**Elven words;**

_Dinnen,_ be quiet

_Sidh Hush_

_Saes daro saes please stop please_

_Law! No ( also written as Baw) I prefer this one._


	4. Gaurhoth

Gaurhoth

For the sake of Legolas, Aragorn tried to fight the growing feeling within. But his insides hurt so badly. He felt a hunger that he had never suffered before. It gnawed at him like a growing canker. He was tired yet restless, weak yet absurdly aware of the slightest sound, movement or sensation. He would give anything, anything to stop this malady. It took all his strength to not start screaming and writhing on the ground.

The worst sensation was the itching. It flared along his arms and back, it ran down his torso and onto his legs. It even attacked the delicate skin between his fingers. He kept his arms folded across his middle for he somehow knew that if he touched his own skin he would claw at it till he bled. He was huddled against the wall of the cave, shaking in misery.

For the first time in his long life Legolas felt helpless. Seeing Aragorn in pain and being unable to help was killing him. At first, he had tried to comfort him in some way but Aragorn would not suffer his touch. He sat cross legged on the ground, dagger held loosely in his hands. He looked completely relaxed but his emotions were in turmoil. He did not know if being underground when night fell and the moon rose would forestall the change. He did not know how well the blood of Númenor would stand against the curse of the Gaurhoth.

Aragorn would either change into the werebeast or not. Either way there was nothing he could do. He fingered the dagger in his hand. He did not know if, when the time came, he would be able to kill the dúnadan. In an effort to delay the Drúedain, Legolas had used his considerable skill to hide their trail when they had moved that morning. He had finally run to ground in an abandoned bear's den. It was big enough to hold them both yet the entrance was narrow enough to defend.

In his heart Legolas knew that they could not stay concealed for long. Just as he knew all the secret dangers and beauty of Mirkwood, just so these warriors knew every crooked path, every hidden glade and every secret place in this forest. After all the forest was theirs, it had been their home for many ages of the sun. He could only pray to the _Ainur_ that they both survive this.

Aragorn could take no more. He was stretched out full length on the floor of the cave fingers clawing at the earth beneath him. He groaned and grunted as waves of heat suffused his body.

Legolas came as close as he dared, wanting to touch him, reassure him in some way, but he did not.

"Aragorn _Im si,_" he said full of sorrow.

The moon was full round and sat low in the sky. Its beautiful light shone forth, bathing the darkened forest in its glow. It was said that the light of the Hunter's moon had magical powers. It bestowed upon man and beast extra prowess and cleverness and strength. It was said that a boy child born under such a moon would make a great man; a girl child would grow to be surpassingly beautiful and clever.

The moonlight called to the spirit of the beast trapped inside the man. It shone on the tips of the spears of the painted men as they began to chant.

The chanting broke through Aragorn's last defences. The sweet susurrus of their voices called to him in a dark, urgent, primal way. His back arched as all the pain, hurt and anger he felt came to a boil. He tilted his head back and gave a piercing, maddened scream.

Aragorn's scream sent Legolas to his feet. He tightened his hold on the blade, knowing that he should strike, but unable to do it.

"Fight Aragorn, fight!" he exclaimed.

Aragorn felt a rush, it spread from the tips of his toes to his tingling scalp.

Legolas stared with anguished eyes as long wicked looking claws grew from the tips of Aragorn's fingers and feet. The hair on his head grew like sentient life to three times its length. The hair on his chest darkened and thickened. His arms grew impossibly longer and the muscles in his legs began to bulge. His screams were unending and unbearable.

The heat that had been consuming him finally stopped. Aragorn ceased to think or feel as the werebeast took control.

"Do not let them have me."

Aragorn's words rang in Legolas' head as kneeling beside his friend, his hand descended swiftly in a powerful fatal arc.

The Gaurhoth's eyes snapped open as the elven blade plunged deep into its chest. With a roar of pain he leaped up and slapped away the one who had caused that pain.

Legolas was thrown against the wall of the cave with terrible force.

Aragorn the Gaurhoth whimpered as it pulled the elvish blade out of itself and let it fall to the ground. The wound bled. Aragorn scratched at it with his paws and then squatted. He gave a long ululating howl.

Legolas stirred, his head and back throbbing in agony. Blinking slowly as he tried to focus, he made a small sound of distress.

Aragorn growled menacingly as Legolas shifted. There was the thing that had tried to hurt him. He sniffed the air and smelled the elf's blood. It was sweet. But, before he could attack there came something sweeter. The call of the Drúedain. Pausing briefly to find the entrance, Aragorn did not look back as he loped outside.

Legolas struggled to call out to him. The blow to the back of his head was serious however and he could not find the capacity to speak. His outstretched hand grew still as unconsciousness crept in to claim him. He had noticed something, something important, something that he must not forget.

To

Mornflower…… Wolf man Ranger huh? I like that.

AM….. Hope ya like this one too. (what does am stand for?)

Viggomaniac…….. Poor Bard, and ummmm I thought I'd leave the nightmare escape thing to the imaginations of the viewers.

Shanna…….. Hola ! Gracias por los montajes nuevos, me empujan.

Tanya…… Ah yes Hunter's moon, don't mind a little foray in the forest myself on those nights. And ummmm didn't really plan on describing 'the escape'. Forgive me?

Quick beam……. Aw shucks thank you.

I would have hightailed it too!

Legolas is a very stubborn elf.

Ainu Laire…….. You have a wonderful sense of humour. I kinda agree with Aragorn though.

Lindahoyland…….. Scary! It ain't scary, once you ignore the werewolf and the little men and all the death… hmmmmm.

Grumpy….. Hey Grumpy thanks you so much for saying that. Hope you liked chapter 4.


	5. Druedain

Druedain

The coming of the Drúedain to the Drúadan Forest was shrouded in mystery. It was thought that in the first age of the sun, when man first awoke, the strange ones had fled the company of others and secluded themselves there. Sworn to protect their home from all enemies, it was misfortune that first brought the Gaurhoth in their midst. The first had killed many of their number until through knowledge and natural magicks they had learned to calm the beast. For as they had learnt it could not be slain by mortal weapons. The Gaurhoth was most dangerous when the moon was full round. During hunter's moon they were nearly impossible to control. It seemed as though they were driven to infect another, thus preserving their kind. So it had been throughout the long years that passed.

Aragorn snarled and lashed out at the warriors who prodded him backward to the edge of the pit. He was tiring, for morning was near and the change would not last and the hunger he felt had not yet been sated. He yelped as he suddenly dropped. He scrabbled and managed to cling to the sides of the pit by his claws. But the warriors, adept at dealing with wolves beat at his paws till they loosened and he fell to the bottom of the pit with a frightened howl.

Legolas crawled across the earthen floor to get to his blood encrusted dagger. With his fingers curled around its hilt he felt safer. Though he knew if he were attacked then, he would not be the victor. The wound at the back of his head still throbbed and blood trickled down his neck and onto his shoulders, soaking into his hair and tunic. There was a blurred look to everything he saw and he felt the most pressing urge to sleep. He resisted, for his instinct warned against it. All his thought was bent toward the fate of Aragorn.

Rage filled his heart, rage and fear. Day had come, but in the pit all was like the blackest night. He was naked and alone, with no one to hear his cries even if he screamed. His mind was a morass of images and sounds, all flashing by too quickly to be caught and examined. What had he done? Who had he killed? Aragorn crouched against one of the smooth walls absently rubbing the cut on his chest. Legolas had done this, he was sure of it; yet he still lived. It meant that his friend had failed. Did it mean that Legolas was dead?

Despite his best intentions, Legolas lay sprawled on the cave floor in a dead sleep. Still, the warrior who approached him, did so with the caution one afforded a wild and unpredictable animal. He squatted near Legolas' head and touched him tentatively. Getting no response he stroked his hair and then rubbed a few strands between his fingers. He then took an object from his loin cloth used it and returned it to its place of concealment. It would be easy for this warrior to kill the elf, he could cut the base of the neck and the elf would die without ever awakening. But Nôr buri Nôr was no fool. He had been chieftain of the Drúedain for two hundred years and had never seen a Gaurhoth killed so swiftly with such simple weapons. It spoke of the deep magic of the fey creature lying at his feet. Gaurhoths usually died when the men in whom they lived wore out from age and ill use. The last had ravaged the village of Balar in his final throes, regardless of the Drúedain's best efforts. It would be good if there were no more of these evil ones again. The chieftain dragged the things he had carried to this place and left them next to the sleeping elf.

"Please, please, water!" Aragorn shouted brokenly, scraping against the cool earthen sides of the pit with his bleeding fingers. But there was no response as there had been none for the past hours. He sank to the bottom of the well holding his head in his hands and sobbing in despair.

"Ai Valar, what have I done to be so treated," he cried.

His sobs drifted up and out of the pit into the cavern above. They were not unheard, for the chieftain stood at its edge, his heart heavy with sorrow. It always pained him to hear the cries of the weremen as they begged to be set free. For in the times between the change they were indeed just men. But he also knew that to give in to pity was folly, for whenever the moon rose full and round in the sky, the spirit of the Gaurhoth claimed the souls of the men and they became brutal, unthinking, merciless hunters, whose only joy was in slaying. So Nôr buri Nôr took from his waist an object he had secreted there and together with a skin of water threw it into the pit and turned away.

Legolas strode cautiously from tree to tree, stopping often to get his bearings and to look about him. In his hand he held his bow and on his back was strapped his knives and quiver. They had been lying next to him when he had awakened as though they had never been gone. The message was clear; leave the forest, you are not welcome here. Even now he could feel their eyes upon him. At first light he had made his way out of the den, but he had no intention of leaving Aragorn behind. He still believed that the blood of the dúnadan could overcome the curse.

'Why?' he thought stopping as his mind focused on the question.

"Because he was not completely wolf last night," he said softly to himself. "A part of him remains."

The bag hit the bottom of the pit with a sloshing sound. Aragorn reached for it eagerly and put the opening to his lips. Cold clean water poured down his throat and he gulped greedily tipping the bag to make sure he got as much as he could. Something soft rolled down his hand and fell into his lap. He felt for it absently, his thirst momentarily satisfied. His fingers encountered the rough vine with which it was tied together. The rest felt like a long swathe of soft silk. Aragorn brought it to his nose and sniffed experimentally. The scent of blood was overwhelming. It was sharp and sweet. But there was a lesser scent beneath it, dried grass and flowers, pine needles and crushed petals.

"No," whispered Aragorn crushing the swathe of hair in his hands.

"No!" he should loudly into the darkness denying the evidence in his hands.

He screamed Legolas' name in pure agony.

The forest was defeating him. He stopped for the fifth time in as many hours, overwhelmed by the strangeness of the place. The trees murmured among themselves but grew quiet when he approached. Faces appeared at the edge of his vision only to disappear when he looked straight at them. Paths opened before him only to close unexpectedly, causing him to change direction time and time again. Though he did not want it to be true, he felt as though he had been walking in circles for hours. The first time he had tried to climb to the top of the trees to get his bearings, he had kept 'accidentally' slipping off the branches. In frustration he'd abandoned the idea and kept to the forest floor.

"Release me," Legolas commanded sharply, staring up at the towering trees. "Am I your prisoner to be shunted hither and yon at will?"

But the trees only swayed and murmured among themselves, heedless of the elf in their midst.

His anguish and grief were spent. He lay on his side, alternately laughing and crying, muttering in a language of his own making. He clutched the swathe of hair in his hands like a talisman. He would rub its silky smoothness along his face and lips from time to time, as though to validate its existence. His mind refused to embrace the thought that Legolas was dead. Instead it conjured up fleeting memories of a smile, a frown, the lilt of his voice, a sudden laugh; the turn of his head… through it all there was the sweet scent of his blood.

The forest was growing shadowed as the day diminished into evening. Legolas forcibly pushed his way through bramble thorns that stood everywhere to block his path. They ripped at his arms, legs and chest, breaking through the skin to leave a trail of crimson on their leaves.

"Enough," he snarled, snatching away his tattered sleeve from an overzealous patch. He went to his knees in exhaustion, head hung low.

"You shall not have him," he whispered to the shadows that gathered near. "Though I may die, he shall be freed."

The evening lengthened into night. In the pit, the spirit of the beast took hold of the man. There was the painful sound of bones popping to permit the lengthening and twisting of limbs. There were awful screams as fingers swelled and toes split to permit nails as hard as steel to grow long. There was panting and groaning as the man fought and the beast fought back. Then there was silence.

With a mighty leap the Gaurhoth bounded up the side of the pit. He stopped at the edge unsure, anger evident in every line of his body. His mind was a whirl, his thoughts a mismatch of images and smells. He growled deep and low and menacing, but the cavern was empty of life and utterly quiet. There was only one scent and it came from the depths of the pit. He threw his head back and howled long and loud. The need to feed overcame the desire to think.

Legolas watched the evening fade into night; saw the first stars light the sky, heard the night's creatures awaken to begin their business. The trees about him grew silent and then still, as they finally went to sleep. Over the tops of their branches the Hunter's moon rose. Legolas got to his feet, a softly glowing solitary figure in the vastness of the forest. His bow fell from his opened fingers, he unstrapped his quiver and blades and placed them beside it. Then as if in supplication he knelt in that lonely place and turned his face to the sky. The moonlight bathed him in its radiance and glinted off his silver tears. What his thoughts were in that moment were never known.

In the distance there came a chilling howl.

To;

AM…….. No it doesn't affect it much.

Lindahoyland……… that depends entirely on how smart Legolas is!

Ainu Laire………. Do you really think he'll be back?

Mornflower…….. I love your insanity. And he won't kill us all, maybe …

Shanna….Nadie vendrá, pues todavia no. Gracias amiga.

Estel Kid…….. Hey Estel Kid! Ya know I forgot what he's supposed to remember. Hmmmmmmmmm.

Tanya…….. Sorry bout that. It was an oversight on my part. Im si means I'm here

Grumpy…… LOL! Oh dear!

Quickbeam1…..You are too delightful. Thanks for your wonderful review.(More nail biting ahead)


	6. Feed

Feed

Power, he revelled in it. It flowed through his veins, pumping like blood into his limbs as he ran through the forest, unfettered and free. Like a very Lord he felt as he loped, at times on two legs at times on all fours, unafraid and unstoppable. He sensed the night's creatures scurrying away from his nearness, deathly afraid of this strange, new creature. He stopped and scented the air for his hunger burned unabated within him. It was time to feed. He considered and rejected many. Some were too small, some distasteful, some entirely unpalatable. But then he caught a scent that was familiar. Deer, said the memory of the man, all warm and cosy and sleeping. He growled in delighted anticipation.

With one powerful swipe he brought down the buck, breaking its neck with that single blow. He tore into the carcass with one sharp claw. The hot steamy scent of blood hit him in a wave of almost erotic fulfilment as the entrails spilled out in a greasy entangled heap. He lowered his face into the warm cavity, lips pulled back from pointed fangs. His first mouthful was ecstasy. He shivered with pleasure and gorged himself.

Legolas ran silently toward the sound, heedless of danger. A half formed plan fluttered in his mind. It took him some time to find the ranger, for in the form of the Gaurhoth he was swift, swifter than any other creature that walked the face of Arda. He came to a stop some distance away, watching with a heavy heart as Aragorn ripped into the carcass of the hapless deer. He raised his bow, sighting along the shaft carefully, blocking all thought from his mind. There was no margin for error. He must do it right the first time, for he would have no other chance.

Aragorn paused in his feast as though sensing him nearby.

Legolas let fly the arrow.

It hit him high in the shoulder. Aragorn gave a startled yelp and reared back in pain and surprise.

Legolas licked his lips in nervous anticipation as the beast stared at him. Aragorn's face was stained with blood as were his paws and chest. His face was sharper than Legolas remembered and dangerous fangs showed beneath his lips. But he was still mostly human in form. His body hair was thicker and coarser than normal, but he was not covered in fur as he should have been. His eyes, though more luminescent did not glow red as they should have.

"Know me ranger," Legolas said in the distance between them.

Aragorn blinked slowly as though released from a trance. He growled and reached for the shaft of the arrow that was sticking out of his shoulder with his teeth. He pulled and it came free. He spat it angrily to the ground. Then he looked up at the elf.

Legolas took a step back. Aragorn took one step forward.

"Very good Aragorn," Legolas murmured.

He stepped back again. Aragorn lowered his head and growled menacingly.

"Yes, that's right Aragorn," Legolas said stepping back again.

Aragorn gathered his limbs beneath him tense and ready to spring. In a flash Legolas spun and began to run. He ran with his heart in his hands, legs pumping furiously. He weaved through the trees deliberately taking a winding path that would impede the Gaurhoth's progress. Behind him he could hear the beast crashing through the undergrowth, closing the distance between with each stride. Legolas leaned forward and with a fresh burst of speed ran straight toward a great old birch. Behind, Aragorn quickened his pace. He would be on him in three strides, two strides, one…

Legolas made a mighty leap, swinging himself up into the safety of the tree. He felt the swoosh of air go past his legs as Aragorn's swipe missed him by a hair's breath. He climbed quickly, breathless and shaking, as below, the Gaurhoth growled in frustration. Legolas looked down. Snarling and growling Aragorn sprang at him, but fell far short. Again he lunged and again he missed his target. He began to pace in tight circles at the base of the tree, stopping now and then to eye his prey.

Legolas mentally measured the distance between the branch on which he stood and the nearest tree. Without pause he ran lightly along the branch, leapt into the air and neatly somersaulted to the neighbouring birch. He looked back to see Aragorn gazing at him in astonishment and then anger. The wolf beast growled and loped closer.

Legolas led the way through the forest and Aragorn followed. At times, when the werebeast tired of the game, Legolas would spur him on with well placed shots. Not intended to kill, the arrows did no more than draw blood. But they infuriated the beast. Aragorn would snarl and lunge at the elf as he sailed by overhead. Legolas knew that should he falter, or make the tiniest mistake the Gaurhoth would be on him in seconds. He would have no chance at all, no to speak, nor beg, not even to draw a final breath.

This seeming romp through the forest was no game. Legolas did indeed have a destination in mind. The only factor that played against them was time. He wanted to be beyond the border of the forest when the sun rose. The speed at which the Gaurhoth moved worked in his favour, for together they were moving through the forest briskly, racing east, away from the Drúedain and toward the edge of the Stonewain valley.

As the hours passed Legolas found himself slowing down. His head had begun to throb again and more than twice he had almost missed his intended target. His vision was blurred. When he gingerly reached up and examined the tender wound at the back of his head, he found no blood and thus was heartened.

o

He was standing, face pressed against a slender tree arms wrapped as far as they could reach around the trunk. Below Aragon slammed his bulk repeatedly against the young birch. The tree shook with every blow. As Legolas' cheek smacked against the rough bark for the fiftieth time, he groaned. His head felt as though it would split open at any minute and tumble from his tired body. He dared not open his eyes for wave after wave of dizziness assaulted his senses. And all because he had finally made a mistake. It had happened so quickly that even now he could not believe it. He had fallen.

ooo

_Less than an hour ago, while taking a short respite from his exertions, Legolas' tired mind finally analysed what had been in front of his eyes for some time. The subdued grey light of predawn was filtering into the forest between the trunks of the trees. He was at last getting near to the forest's edge. Mayhap it was the relief or perhaps tiredness that caused him to misjudge the distance. But the second his feet left his perch he knew he would not make it. He was too low and as a result would miss the neighbouring branch completely. But not the tree. If he were lucky he would then have a few seconds, if that much, to scramble to safety._

_Aragorn who had been watching him closely suddenly saw his opportunity to catch this annoying pest, with its sharp sticks and great speed. He jumped into the air as the elf sailed past and swiped at him with one taloned paw._

_Aragorn claws hit Legolas' boot with such force, that it was cleanly ripped off his left foot. He was also thrown clear of the tree. He landed hard on the forest floor, hitting his head and twisting his arm, but he was up and moving in a flash, climbing the first tree at hand._

_Aragorn, thinking he had caught the elf at last, tore into the boot with eager fangs, expecting the taste of hot flesh to fill his mouth. Instead his jaws encountered nothing but soft leather. He howled in frustration._

ooo

The thumping stopped, though several seconds passed before Legolas realized it. Daring to open his eyes, he looked down to see Aragorn whimpering and growling softly to himself. He was sitting on his haunches head bent low. Even from his position high in the evergreen, Legolas could tell that Aragorn was tiring. Turning to look ahead he saw that day was mere minutes from being born. The moon had already made its way across the sky and was ready to sink below the edge of the horizon. It was time to move on. Stooping briefly, he removed his remaining boot to eliminate error, and tucked it away. Bouncing lightly on the limb he was standing on to attract Aragorn's attention he then ran along its length, executed a perfect midair flip and landed safely in the next tree.

Aragorn had not moved. His head was turned away from the elf, looking back into the still depths of the forest. He seemed to be listening to something that only he could hear.

Legolas tried to recapture his attention, but Aragorn shook off the arrow as though it were no more than an irritating fly.

When he stood and slowly began making his way back into the forest, Legolas knew he had lost. Hastily he slid to the ground and called to Aragorn. The werebeast did not seem to hear him. Legolas closed his eyes and concentrated, straining to hear that which called to Aragorn so powerfully. At the very edge his senses, like the muted roar of a great river, the voice of the Druedain called.

In anguish Legolas watched him move away. Aragorn stumbled often and moved as though he were in pain. Legolas knew that as soon as the change was over he would have no strength at all. No strength to cover the distance to the forest border, no strength to fight off the Druedain.

"There must be someway to break their hold," he said to himself. Someway to bring Aragorn back to the chase whilst he had the speed and power.

Legolas shifted uneasily from one foot to the next, chewing at his bottom lip as he examined and discarded numerous possibilities. Then, as though a veil had been lifted from his mind, he knew what he had to do.

The sharp edge of the elven blade parted the tender flesh of his inner arm like so much parchment. Blood welled out of the wound to run down his arm into his upturned palm. In this, his own red blood he soaked the fletching of an arrow thoroughly.

Aragorn was now some fifteen lengths away.

Legolas knelt and carefully sighted along the shaft. He released the arrow with a sharp twang and a soft hiss of pain.

It sang a deadly song as it flew through the air, going directly for its mark.

The arrow tore a deep furrow along Aragorn's right shoulder and then smashed into the base of a tree. It quivered with the force of the impact.

Aragorn screamed a most inhuman scream and clamped a paw to his bleeding shoulder. He seized the offending arrow in anger, crushing it between his powerful jaws. The taste of fresh, sweet, elven blood filled his mouth. It drove him wild. It filled him with need…the desire to devour and destroy. Yet somewhere deep within, it also brought memories of gold hair and green leaves and infectious laughter. However, the beast won out.

Legolas began to run even before Aragorn had completely turned around. The hate that rolled off the beast was a palpable thing. He was running, not only for his life but Aragorn's as well. He put all doubt, fear and tiredness aside and ran as he had never run before. His entire being was focused on breaching the forest border. It seemed like only a few seconds had passed when he began to feel the earth vibrating beneath his feet every time Aragorn's paws hit the ground. Aragorn was too close. Legolas let his boot fall to the ground; it was beaded with drops of his blood. He could see weak daylight beyond the trees; he needed just a few moments more.

Aragorn paused briefly to sniff at the object which had fallen from his prey. The scent drove him on. He must have this creature, he must!

Legolas burst out of the forest into sunlight. He was breathless. The first rays of the sun were gently bringing to life the green of the valley of Stonewain. Behind him, indeed almost on top of him was the werewolf.

Even as the early light of day began to work its magic upon the Gaurhoth, it slammed into the still fleeing Legolas with a roar of triumph. Such force did the beast put forth that they tumbled, a tangled mass of limbs, hair and claws and disappeared into the high grasses of the green vale of Stonewain.

To:

Tanya…. Thanks for reviewing, lots more of the Druedain to come.

Ainu Laire. He ain't feelin' that bad.

Lindahoyland……. Hope this one was good reading for you.

Mornflower…… Errrrrr, okay.

xJustAGirlx……… Howdy

Shanna…. Muchisimas Gracias

Grumpy.. You know wolfsbane is not a bad idea. Do you know where it grows?

Maethril Aranel…….Thanks a lot, your review was very good for my flagging fingers.

Quickbeam1…….. Ah yes the blood….hmmm what can I say? Thanks for your beautiful review.


	7. Stonewain

Stonewain

Legolas struggled to wake. After several attempts he managed to squint up at the bright blue sky overhead. He tried to move but was pinioned beneath a heavy body. Very rapidly he remembered where he was and why. With tremendous effort he sat up holding onto the naked human that was draped across him.

"Aragorn," he whispered in relief.

ooo

A natural shelf had formed high up along one of the ridges of the White Mountains. It was shielded in part by two angular boulders that had fallen from higher still and settled there many years ago.

It was to this precarious shelter that Legolas had made his way with his precious burden. They were protected from the worst winds and rain and hidden from the eyes of any who should casually seek them.

Here Aragorn lay, more man than beast, dead to the world. His long hair framed his tired face and gently spilled onto his shoulders and belly. His body had lost the bulk of the Gaurhoth form and Legolas now saw how gaunt the ranger had become. His body was stained with blood, soil and grass. Even his face was smeared with it. Though it did not serve any practical purpose, Legolas cleaned him as best he could, using the cold drops of rain that fell throughout the morning and a ragged piece of his clothing.

He kept watch at the mouth of their shallow den, should the Drúedain leave their forest home to seek them out. Though he had less than half of his quiver full, he could and would make a dreadful tally of their number. So far he had seen only an eagle soaring high overhead…

He slept deeply as he must for he had gone well beyond the point at which waking dreams sufficed. His body was in need of sustenance and care and his mind was in need of solace. The rain fell almost all morning, bringing a quiet hush to the valley. It gave a sense of protection to the wood elf as he kept his lonely vigil. Many times Aragorn had fidgeted in sleep. Each time Legolas had hoped that he would awaken. As he groaned again, Legolas turned to watch him silently, willing him to open his eyes… and then he did.

His eyes, usually grey in colour, seem to shine bright silver. He blinked slowly, not seeming to see Legolas sitting there so still. Aragorn's hand crept up to his shoulder as though remembering the wound he had received. Then abruptly he sat up, a wild and frightened look in his eyes.

Legolas did not move for he did not know how Aragorn would react. But Aragorn reached out with a shaking hand and took hold of a tangle of his hair that hung in splendid disarray over his shoulders. He brought it close to his face in disbelief and then, looked into the eyes of his elven brother.

"I thought I had killed you," he said in a voice that bespoke his grief.

There was such little space in the alcove that all Legolas had to do was lean forward. They held each other in wordless relief, each wanting to speak, but not knowing what to say.

Finally Aragorn pulled back and really looked at Legolas. From head to toe he examined him noting every bruise and mar. He turned his arms about so that he could better see his injury. The long cut on his arm was not yet healing. Aragorn saw that his pupils were too large and there was a raw scrape along his face. A vein pulsed rapidly in his throat signalling that all was not well.

Legolas bore the examination patiently, even bending forward so that Aragorn could probe the wound at the back of his head. Aragorn finished with a sigh and placed a hand against Legolas' cheek. Legolas leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. They both knew that the examination was superfluous. There was nothing to be done about the bruises and cuts. They had no medicine, no bandages or clean water to use. But it was nice to pretend.

Aragorn drew Legolas forward until their foreheads were touching.

"I am sorry I hurt you," Aragorn said.

Legolas sighed, "**You **did not hurt me Aragorn. It is this thing inside you."

He caught up a lock of Aragorn's hair that fell to his waist and held it up between them.

"It is part of me." Aragorn replied in anguish.

"It need not be," countered the elf.

"You say that after what you have seen with your own eyes."

They were face to face arguing in a space too small to contain such emotion.

"That is why I believe it need not overcome you."

"I cannot… stop it. It possesses me entirely."

"T'is not true, some of you remains."

Aragorn shook his head flatly denying Legolas' words.

"I have seen it, with my own eyes." Legolas said forcefully taking hold of Aragorn's shoulders.

Aragorn pulled away, angry at Legolas for giving him any hope.

"_Saes mellon nin,_" Legolas began, but Aragorn grabbed his wrists and squeezed them painfully.

Legolas gasped.

"See this," Aragorn said menacingly. "Even now I could break you like a twig, I **am** the beast."

Legolas put aside the pain.

"Then do it," he said evenly, looking calmly into Aragorn's silver eyes.

Aragorn was aghast at the suggestion. He dropped the elf's hands as though they burned him and turned away.

"And **this **is what I see," Legolas said to him softly. "You are still the man I know and call friend and brother." He tried to smooth away the thick locks that shielded Aragorn's face, but the ranger shied away from his touch.

Legolas caught his face between his hands and forced Aragorn to look at him. Aragorn's eyes were bright with unshed tears.

"This is what I see," he repeated quietly.

ooo

The two sat huddled together watching out at the falling rain. They talked of many things but uppermost had been the people of the Druadan. Neither elf nor man understood the motives or passions of these warriors. Aragorn admitted to being tricked into believing Legolas dead. Legolas revealed the gift of his weapons, returned, he was sure so that Aragorn would be slain. Both felt however, that the Druedain would not cross their own border to pursue them.

After a time they fell silent and Legolas slipped into a deep sleep. When he realized this Aragorn adjusted them both so that Legolas reclined against him, head tucked under his chin. The elf's skin was flushed and Aragorn knew that he had a mild fever. The wound on his head was clotted with matted hair and dirt and overlaid with dried blood. Aragorn could tell it was a deep cut and that it had bled profusely. All the hair at the back of Legolas' head was stained red.

"Ai _mellon nin_, what a pair we make." Aragorn said to the sleeping elf.

Even in sleep Legolas groaned a little as Aragorn examined the wound. It was tender and swollen. Though it was not fatal of itself, given time and lack of proper care it would kill the elf as surely as any weapon.

ooo

Aragorn gazed out onto the lush green valley. The grasses were thick and ripe with seed. From where he sat he could clearly see insects scurrying about among the narrow leaves. The day was almost half gone and so was the rain. It had left everything looking clean and refreshed. Aragorn could smell the water as it dripped down leaves, soaked into the earth and trickled off the mountain.

He was not affected by daylight as he had been before the change. In fact he felt superbly healthy. His hearing was so sharp that the buzzing of insect wings came to him from a mile below. He could see so well that each individual leaf on the trees at the edge of the forest was clear to him. He smiled a little to himself wondering if this was how the world appeared to Legolas. If so, he thought, it was truly a marvellous thing to be an elf.

ooo

With a startled jerk, Legolas awoke to find himself alone in the shallow den. Panicked at the thought that Aragorn had returned to the forest he crawled the short distance to the opening, seeking the ranger's figure in the valley below.

"Hungry?" the voice came from his left.

He turned to see Aragorn seated on the lip of the shelf, a small pile of berries, nuts and seeds at his side.

"I thought you might want these when you woke up." Aragorn said with a grin.

Legolas carefully negotiated the narrow path on all fours. He did not feel at all well. He did not trust himself to stand. Soon though he was munching on tasty nuts and chewing on succulent berries.

Eating made him feel a bit better.

Aragorn watched him eat, noting the way berry juice ran down his very dirty fingers when they burst too soon. He noted the way he cracked each nut with his teeth before popping them into his mouth. With each mouthful Legolas took, Aragorn's hunger grew. But, he had no taste for berries or nuts. To distract himself he asked,

"What happened to your boots?"

In between mouthfuls Legolas said, "I seem to have misplaced them somewhere."

Aragorn gave a wry grin, "I see," he said.

ooo

The rain began to pour around mid afternoon. In joyous abandon Legolas stripped off his tattered clothing and let the rain beat upon his naked skin. The rain water sluiced away the dirt that had encrusted him from head to foot. It rinsed the blood from his hair, neck and back. He cupped his hands and drank his fill of it.

Aragorn, who at the first drops sought shelter, watched him from the mouth of the den. His eyes, that seemed to shine brighter as the day wore on, followed every movement of Legolas' hands as he rubbed his body clean. He tracked the movement of the water as it ran in pink tinged rivulets down the elf's back, buttocks, sides and legs. He watched him comb his fingers through his wet hair, pulling free bits of leaves as bark. He watched him as he turned his face up to the sky and just let the rain beat down on him.

Aragorn could smell his special scent as though Legolas were sitting right beside him. He licked his lips as he though he could taste his soft flesh.

oo

Aragorn moved over to make room for the sopping wet elf, who had finally decided to come out of the rain. He was shivering, though he did his best to conceal it from Aragorn. Annoyed, Aragorn snatched the elf's soaking wet clothes from his hands, wrung it out and used it to rub the elf as dry as he could get.

"You would risk your very life for a bath?" he growled as he squeezed out the excess water from elf's long hair.

"I f-feel m-much b-better," Legolas replied.

"Obviously," Aragorn snorted.

Legolas decided he would let the ranger have the last word. He sat meekly hugging his knees to his chestand let Aragorn rub him down.

ooo

Outside the rain continued unabated and the wind picked up. Aragorn sat at the mouth of their little den watching the rain fall. He felt restless and longed to leave the mountain for the valley below. He wanted to prowl among the trees, to feel the long blades of grass slip past his skin as he stalked through them. But he knew that he would not, not yet. Not with Legolas ill. He would stay with him as long as he possible. Until he felt he could control himself no longer.

Legolas shivered frequently even though the den was not very cold. When Aragorn touched him he felt the heat of fever on his skin. They looked at each other for a moment then Aragorn enfolded Legolas in his arms. A deep sorrow engulfed him.

"Forgive me _mellon nin,_" he said. "We shall die out here unmarked and forgotten."

This time Legolas had no words of comfort to offer.

ooo

As evening came Aragorn was almost beside himself with hunger. He squirmed restlessly trying not to think about how enticing Legolas smelled. The elf lay supine, head upon Aragorn's lap. His skin was hot and his head throbbed continuously. In his fever induced haze he seemed unaware of their situation. He idly played with a lock of Aragorn's hair twining it around his fingers. As Aragorn's stomach rumbled yet again he asked.

"Are you hungry Aragorn?"

"Yes," replied Aragorn tightly.

"Then eat, there is some food left."

"I do not hunger for nuts and berries Legolas."

Legolas frowned and tried to understand.

"Then what do you hunger for?" he asked.

Aragorn swallowed hard and stared out at the valley. He did not answer.

ooo

With shaking fingers Aragorn folded Legolas' damp clothes, knelt and placed them under his head. He folded the elf's arms on his chest and placed his weapons near him. It was time to go. He leaned down and kissed his hot cheeks and lips. Legolas eyes were closed and he appeared to be asleep.

"_Namarrie mellon nin, _I hope to see you again, one day." Aragorn said, smoothing Legolas' golden hair in place.

He rose swiftly and left the den. His feet took him quickly down the slope, off the mountain and into valley below. He cared not where or how he walked as he wandered aimlessly in the gathering dark. Tears slowly trickled down his lean cheeks unchecked, as he gave way to sorrow. He finally stopped on the bank of a small stream that meandered through the vale. There he slept.

ooooooooo

_Namarrie mellon nin……..Goodbye my friend_

_Saes…….please_

**To;**

**Lindahoyland…. I solemnly promise no more deer eating.**

**Mornflower… I make it up as I go ( is your errrrrm brother okay?)**

**Anonymous…. Hope this was soon enough.**

**Ainu Laire… Glad you like it.**

**Tanya… To kill him while he was human would have been murder of an innocent life so it sort of a paradox they have made themselves.**

**X JustAGirlx….. Thank you**

**Am …. You are very kind. Thanks**

**Shanna…… espero que te disfrutas del capitulo 7 y gracias por el review simpatico.**

**Grumpy….. Ai! I need that darned wolfsbane!**

**Maethril Aranel……. Thanks for taking the time.**

**Quickbeam…. Legolas sandwich, hmmmmmm. **


	8. As it should be

As it should be

Darkness, pain, silence, that is all he saw, felt and heard. He moved slowly, as though wading through a viscous liquid. His feet found purchase on a spongy surface somewhere below. He tottered like a babe and walked like an old man. But there was more than darkness. There was the sky and the tiny dots of light across its surface. They seemed cold and distant these lights. His feet stumbled on, taking him somewhere, taking him anywhere. The wind blew, making him hug himself tight, making him shiver and wonder, where was he going, why was he going? But he went on just the same.

He tripped and fell headlong and became entangled in sticky vine and cruel thorns. But that did not stop him. There was a need in him, an urgency that he did not understand. An urge to seek out something… someone? He could not remember. But that want and that desire picked him up and put him on his feet. It pushed him forward even when tiredness came, even when he forgot, even when he wanted to stop.

His eyes read the signs of the other's passage easily and walked through the darkened valley like a lost child heading home.

The moon peeked over the summit of the White Mountains and on the valley floor below, the man stirred. A dull ache had taken hold of him and he awoke, sluggish and saddened. He looked up briefly to the ledge where his friend and brother lay, fevered and helpless awaiting death…alone.

_Coward, _said his mind.

_Would he have left you thus, to draw final breath, untended? Did he not try to do for you, what you fail to do for him?_

"Nooo," Aragorn groaned brought low by a pain that gripped his belly. He crawled through the grass fighting the inevitable and consumed by guilt. He cried and begged and pleaded, but all too soon felt his bones begin to twist and pop as the change took hold of him. Panting he lurched to his feet. Shaking he moaned, trying not to become, not to be weak. Not to change.

He fell to his knees with a cry, as a painful spasm wracked his body. He huddled in on himself groaning and panting.

And then before his eyes there appeared two pale, grass stained feet, those he had never thought to see again. He touched them in wonder with a twisted hand that grew claws even as it lay there. Then in disbelief he looked up from the bare feet, to bare legs, to groin, chest and face. Pale hair hung from the creatures head. Its body was crisscrossed with scratches and cuts that bled. Fever bright blue eyes stared down at him.

Aragorn screamed at this final injustice.

It did not take much to bring down the elf and Aragorn did so with brutal simplicity. He straddled Legolas and pinned his arms above his head, trembling to control the bloodlust that was sweeping through him. He lowered his head to the elf's face longing, not just to taste, but to tear into him with unbridled fervour.

Legolas stared up at him, suddenly afraid of this thing above him. His mouth worked soundlessly as he tried to speak, to say a name. He pushed against Aragorn, his innate sense of preservation kicking into place. But the ranger was the stronger and pressed him down hard. They struggled until Aragorn finally slammed the elf's head against the ground. The blow opened up the festering wound once more. Legolas cried out, as unbearable pain swamped him. Hot breath hit his face as Aragorn leaned even closer and pinned his arms at his side. In utmost agony he closed his eyes as Aragorn bared his fangs.

The scent of the elf's blood so close chased all human thought from Aragorn's mind. His tongue lapped at the bloody scrapes and probed the bleeding cuts on Legolas' body. In unspeakable terror Legolas struggled to be free. Aragorn delighted in his fear and pressed even closer. He found a deep wound in the elf's side, wedged open by a wicked thorn. He pulled it out impatiently with bared teeth, forcing a sharp cry of pain from Legolas. From this new flow Aragorn drank, savouring the rich taste of elf blood. It rolled off his tongue and down his throat like the sweetest wine. He groaned in pleasure and pressed deeper still. He squeezed his prey, forcing the body to give up its red treasure. Legolas began to twitch as the pressure drove the breath from him.

One by one Aragorn lapped the cuts dry. Underneath him the elf ceased to move.

Sated Aragorn released his prey. Almost playfully he nudged at it with his muzzle. But it did not move. Pleased with his victory he sat back on his haunches. He shook himself and stretched. He tilted his head to the sky and gave a long triumphant howl. Then he looked about him in no hurry to wander. A peaceful lethargy began to steal over him. It started with his feet and legs, easing the tension in them. It crept upwards and soothed the straining muscles in his chest and arms. The pain in his digits ceased. The hair on his body bristled then lay still. His scalp tingled pleasantly then stopped. Finally his eyes began to droop. He growled softly, knowing somewhere in his half mind, that something was wrong. Finally defeated his eyes closed.

The moon rose full and round in brilliant magnificence and shed its light upon the valley and forest alike. It shone upon the warriors of Druadan as they stood in a silent circle around the sleeping man and fallen elf.

……………

Legolas woke to the sound of a river running. He was surprised to find that he lay on a bed of soft heather and grass. He looked about him, but the place was very dark. There was but a soft glow coming from far away. He turned over gingerly for he felt much bruised and his head hurt still.

As though awaiting this signal, a tall shadow detached itself from the dark and came towards him. It could only be one person.

"Aragorn," Legolas said and was dismayed by the weakness he heard in his voice.

Aragorn knelt next to his make shift bed and put a hand to his forehead. He seemed pleased for he nodded. Legolas peered at him trying to see his face in the gloom.

"Wait, I will get more light," said Aragorn. He lit two of the torches that lined the cave wall. Legolas had to squint against the sudden glare.

Aragorn sat on small stool placed next to the bed and finally smiled at his elven friend. Taking the elf's hands in his he said,

"I was afraid that you would never rise from this bed."

Instead of a reply Legolas pulled him into a fierce embrace.

"You are yourself Aragorn!" he cried joyously.

"Most of me," Aragorn said with a laugh.

He held Legolas back so that the elf could see him better. Aragorn wore a plain home spun shirt and dark breeches, on his feet boots of strange design. Then Legolas recognized that his hair still hung to his waist.

"I suppose I could braid it for you," Legolas teased.

"Not in this age _mellon nin,"_ Aragorn said tartly.

Just then a movement caught their eyes; one of the Druedain. Legolas stiffened but Aragorn placed a placating hand on his arm.

"Do not fear, without themwe would not be living now."

Legolas relaxed slightly as the warrior stepped forward to place a bowl of steaming liquid near them. He bowed and backed away.

"They cured you?" Legolas asked as Aragorn picked up the bowl.

For a minute Aragorn said nothing, then he said softly,

"It was your blood Legolas. It changed me. It took away the anger and hate of the beast. It ended my hunger."

He stopped suddenly ashamed.

"I almost killed you," he whispered, looking down at his hands.

There was a long moment of silence.

"Aragorn," Legolas said in the silence. "I am alive am I not?"

"Yes," Aragorn replied, staring at his fingers.

"Was it not you who healed me?"

"Yes," Aragorn began, "but…"

"Then all is as it should be," Legolas interrupted.

Aragorn looked up then, a protest on his lips.

But Legolas shushed him gently.

"All is as it should be," he said with finality.

……….

The Druedain left them at the eastern edge of the forest. From there it would be some days travel to Greywood, there to find the closest camp of the rangers. The warriors gathered in a solemn wall to watch Aragorn and Legolas begin their journey. They had given to Aragorn, a finely tooled leather thong on which hung the paw of the wolf. It was their highest token of esteem. To Legolas they shyly presented a similar one, but this was smaller and could only be worn around the wrist.

They both accepted their gifts with respectful bows and put them on. They had come no closer to understanding the ways of the small warriors, but knew that they were men of honour.

As they dwindled in the distance, the son of the chieftain asked his father.

"Is the man truly rid of the curse my father?"

"In all ways that matter," began the chieftain. "But he will be a more vicious fighter, a hardier soldier and a more clever and determined man than any of his kind. He will make a great king one day."

"A king?" asked the boy.

The chieftain turned to his son, "As you too will be one day, Gan."

Aragorn and Legolas made their way across the plains slowly for Legolas was yet to regain his former strength. The plains extended for miles away to the east. The sun was high overhead yet the air was pleasantly cool. Despite great protest Legolas had braided Aragorn's hair and it fell in a single plait over his shoulder. Legolas' hair hung free for his head wound was still very tender and the slightest touch hurt quite a bit. Before midday they stopped in the shade of a solitary tree to eat. They were laden with provision from the Druedain. Recompense perhaps for their near deadly encounter.

Legolas ate from a haunch of rabbit cooked in its own juices. Aragorn however had had enough of meat. He nibbled on a piece of brown bread. Legolas stole quick glances at him as they ate. Aragorn wore a dour look. Legolas knew he had not yet forgiven himself for what had happened.

"Aragorn," began Legolas conversationally.

"Hmmmmm," said Aragorn absently.

"I've been thinking."

"Uh huh."

"Well, what do you think of putting my blood into vials and selling it on the back streets of Gondor."

Aragorn turned to Legolas as if he hadn't heard correctly.

"Well we would make a tidy sum."

Aragorn began to chuckle and a broad grin spread across his face. Legolas smiled back, his objective accomplished.

"I will never understand the humour of elves," said Aragorn with a shake of his head.

Legolas merely raised his brows.

**Finis**

**Anonymous… No typo**

**Mornflower… glad to hear you brother is well, thanks for your lovely review.**

**Silvertoekee… hope you enjoyed it.**

**( )……. thanks very much**

**Tanya…. Hope you enjoyed the end**

**Shanna…. Como siempre su revision fue llena de emocion y me deja sin palabras para expresar lo que sienti **

**Grumpy….. icecream huh?**

**Veronica Zane…. Thank you and your colleagues for reading.**


End file.
